everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandra Arcadian
|} She is a 2017-introduced all-around character, true daughter of Atalanta and Hippomenes. Character What Is She Like? She is friendly, resourceful, understanding, respectful, kind-hearted, thoughtful, brave, gentle, loyal, full-of-compassion, and smart, but is a bit prideful sometimes and will brag. She is an expert in survival techniques. She is also courageous, determined, confident soul. She also can be impatient, moody, and short-tempered. She disapproves of inactivity, delays, and work that does not use one's talents. She dubbed her Celestial bronze sword 'Quickstabber', and it can shrink into a gold swirl-pattern ring. Her twin guns in Marksmanship is called 'Solis' and 'Occasum'. She doesn't despise Rebels, but respects and is kind to them as her brother is one. On the outside, she acts sweet, helpful and generous, while on the inside she feels pressured and constrained, and so doesn't appreciate Rebels. She suffers extremely from katagelophiophobia and expectations. She is also claustrophobic, and also scared of peer pressure. What Does Sandra Look Like? She has silky bronze skin like her mother, delicate, seashell-like ears, and straight golden blonde hair with chocolate-brown streaks that goes down her back and stops before the hips, although it's usually in a braid. She has big, slightly aggressive golden amber eyes, a lion-like expression, a sharp chin, and a double eyelid. She is taller and more powerfully built than a normal 16-year-old, with rippling muscles all over her arms and legs. Her face seems kind, caring and a bit violent and very protective. On special occasions, she will wear a lion pelt cape. Talents/Abilities * Speed: Obvie! * Lion Shapeshifting: Not completely, but my nails turn into claws and my teeth sharpen when she gets mad. * Prowess in Battle: She is a strong and agile fighter with Quickstabber at her side. * Sword Creation: She can create a battle weapon out of almost anything really quickly, her record being a dagger out of nettles, rubies, and superglue in 47.9 seconds. * Sports: She plays every one, from basketball to football to netball, and she can swim and fence. Myth- (Atalanta's Life) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atalanta#Footrace How Does Sandra Fit Into It? Nine months after Atalanta and Hippomenes were turned into lions, Sandra was born. Eileithyia, the childbirth goddess, saw to it and felt pity for them. The baby had a human head, torso, and arms, but a lion lower-half. Eileithyia adopted the baby in secret to raise her for her parents. Her parents were made immortal, and they moved to a cave at the base of Mount Olympus. Living on Mt Olympus, she met and made friends with C.A. Cupid. After a long time, Eileithyia found a school that took in myth's children, and so sent her there. Relationships Her Family Her parents are Atalanta and Hippomenes, her grandfather was the King of Arcadia, so she is technically royalty. Her mother's adoptive mother, a bear, is dead. Her father was a prince, son of Megareus of Onchestus, son of Poseidon. This means she is also quarter-god. She techinchally would inherit both the throne of Arcadia and Onchestus. Her adoptive brother is Elpidios Onchestus. Her Friends C.A.Cupid, Cerise Hood, Elpidios Onchestus, Agape Cyprian, Cannisa Moirai, Laqueesha Moirai, and Acacia Moirai, Aurelia Goldenfinger. Her Pet Her pet is a baby griffin, the only creature that can try to keep up with her on land and in air. Its name is Speederine. Outfits(W.I.P.) Signature/Normal: '''She wears a short, stretchy scarlet dress that resembles a chiton with a small, higher than usual V-neck, gold shoulder straps, ending at the knee and gold leggings. On the left side of her dress, there is a golden lion design. She wears gold sandals with red straps that are easy to run in. In some webisodes, she is shown to wear stud red lion earrings. '''Wave 2: '''She wears knee-length candy-red cropped jeans, a gold T-shirt with tiger orange lion designs lining the bottom and top. She also wears scarlet-red combat boots with gold strings that go roughly ten centimeters above her ankle. She also wears three apricot orange lion bracelets on her left arm. Her hair is straight, not in a braid like usual and she wears a plain gold baseball cap with a crimson red brim. '''Mythos Dance: Sandra's dress still has a warm color scheme, but it's themed after her pet griffin Speederine. She has a headdress shaped like a lion head with eyes of amber, and fur that glides down her back as a cape, with pale orange wings. The cape is fastened at the neck with a chain of gold and topaz and lined at the bottom with gold and topaz. She wears a dress of pale orange, with a string of amber jewels around her waist, and griffin orange fabric covering the sides and back of her dress. '''Battlefield Beach Party: '''She initially wears a crimson red T-shirt, tiger orange goggles, and a gold swimming cap, but take off her T-shirt and she is wearing a candy red one-piece swimsuit with little sleeves up to above the elbow, and at the bottom little shorts are attached to the swimsuit that stops above the knee. She also wears orange sandals. '''Mythos Magic Show: '''Sandra's doll has a scarlet cardigan over a coquelicot mini-dress with red lion designs, golden stockings, and garnet-red strapless shoes. She wears a coquelicot headband with gold lion designs. Her trick is the Cup-Through-The-Table trick, and she comes with gold tinfoil, a little cup, and a blood-red table and gold chair. Trivia *Her name means 'Man's Defender' because Atalanta wanted her to be a hero. *Her favorite food is any kind of raw meat. As a part lion, she can digest it. *Her surname is Arcadian because her grandfather is King of Arcadia *She actually hates swimming, even though she is incredibly athletic *Her birthday is March 17, so she is an Aries. *Her lucky number is 17. *She owns a custom laptop made by Quality Craftsmanship Creations. Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101